


Mother's Love

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Trauma, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor is 14 years old and is abused by His mother. Short One shot. Incest,swearing,and child abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

Trevor is 14 years old , he was laying on his bed looking at a playboy magazine. He had stolen it from one of the nearby shops. He did not know his mom was back in the trailer, he didn't hear her come in. When his door opened he shot up and scrambled to hide the mag.

''Oh? What are you doing boy?'' drawled out her full name was Renata Philips but her friends called her Betty. She had long flowing red hair and had an hour glass figure. She was currently wearing a tight red negligee and pumps. Trevor looked away out of respect.

Renata pouted,''Don't look away from your mother boy. Don't you want to make me happy?''

Trevor immediately looked back to his mom,''Yes mother!'' He sat up looking her in the eye.

''What were you reading boy?'' She says her eyes slits. Trevor gulped terrified of showing his mother the porno magazine, he knew he'd be in big trouble. Renata tapped her foot signaling her impatience.

''Uh, it was nothing ma.'' Trevor said looking down.

''Don't you dare lie to me! Let me see it!'' She demanded.

Trevor felt ashamed as he handed his mother the magazine. She looked it over, her face radiating anger. She then ripped it to shreds,''Where did you get this filth!? No son of mine is going to have any posters,magazines,or even books of attractive women why is that Trevor?''

Trevor didn't answer he felt too ashamed.

''WHY IS THAT TREVOR! ANSWER ME OR I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO FUCKING NEXT WEEK YOU LITTLE SHIT!'' She roared her eyes like fire.

Trevor tried not to cry,''Because the only woman I need is you ma.''

Renata took a seat on his bed,''Yeah that's right! The only woman that will ever love you is me and the only woman to give you true pleasure is me! By the way...Are you still a virgin boy?''

''Yes ma'am.'' Trevor answered meekly.

''Hmm...Are you sure? I see you looking at those whores around the trailer park! Ain't I enough for you!? I have needs Trevor! I'm a woman after all. Why don't you make mama feel good hm?''

Trevor sniffles,''But ma.''

''DON'T BUT MA ME!'' She slaps him hard across the cheek,''Lick me.'' She demands. Trevor gulps feeling sick to his stomach.

''DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?'' she yells her face turning red. Trevor nods in compliance and gets on his knees in front of Renata. He would do anything to please his mother. Anything to gain her love. Incest was nothing as long as his mother loved him and cared for him.


End file.
